Every Step of the Way
by kaybabyx3
Summary: just a little oneshot. review. TxG. enjoy.


**Heyy people…so here is my first one shot…so I hope you enjoy =]**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella have always been high school sweat hearts and still are. Now married and expecting everything was perfect. Until, tragedy strikes and is almost forced to tear Troy and Gabriella apart. But he promised to be there 'Every Step of the Way'. **

* * *

Gabriella walked in the white sterile hospital room looking at the white almost lifeless body occupying the bed. Slowly closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath walking slowly into the room like she did every day. Carefully sitting in a chair holding her stomach protecting her and Troy's unborn baby boy. Taking his hand in her's resting it on her forehead and giving it a kiss. Just like she did every day for the past six weeks.

.::Six Weeks Ago::.

It was a hot august afternoon and Gabriella Bolton was sitting outside on a lounge chair exposing her pregnant six month belly to the sun. Hearing foot steps Gabriella turned her head shading her eyes from the sun to see her husband of two years carrying out a class of cold lemonade. Trying her best to sit up and finally giving up she proped herself onto her elbows . "Hey babe" Gabriella said giggling grabing the glass of lemonade from Troy.

"Hey beautiful" Troy said putting his sunglasses on top of his head and sitting the other side of the lounge chair and resting Gabriellas feet on his lap and rubbing them lightly.

"Troyyyyyy" Gabriella laughed "Stop that tickles"

"Aww I'm sorry baby" Troy said letting go of her feet.

"Its fine" Gabriella said calmly "But…how the heck do you think am beautiful? I look like a freaking house!"

"No you don't" Troy said getting up and kneeling on the ground next to the chair and stroking her soft hair "Your pregnant…with mine—our baby boy."

"Yeahh" Gabriella giggled "But I can't wait till this little guy comes out" Gabriella said rubbing her belly.

"I knoww babe, but only a couple of more months" Troy said giving her a little longer than a peck, on the lips then whisphering in her ear "I'll be there every step of the way"

.::Later that Night::.

Gabriella sat in the baby blue room look and the crib filled with various stuffed animals and then to the changing table stocked with pleanty of dipers with a small hook hanging above it for a soon to be portrait of the new family to be. Feeling the cool august summer air blowing on her cheek. Before taking on last push on the floor to move the rocking chair back and fourth, then in the distance she herd the phone ring. Slow she got up to answer the phone in her and Troy's bedroom, at the moment she was the only one home so she was the only one able to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Gabriella Bolton there?" The mysterious person on the phone asked.

"This is she" Gabriella said getting slightly nervous.

"Hi Gabriella, my name is Marissa Brown and I am a nurse and Alberqurque Medical Hospital. And I would like to inform you that your husband Troy was in a car collision and drunk driver in the other car." Gabriellas breath was caught. "If you could please come down to the hospital that would be great, doctors are taking Troy in to sugury."

"Okay" Gabriella stuttered "Thank you" The she herd the dial tone and set the phone down.

.::Twenty minutes Later::.

Gabriella had know idea how and can barely remember getting there but she did and know she was sitting in one of the barely comfertable hospital chair rubbing her tummy. Hours had passed until Gabriella saw a pair of shiney black shoes infront of her and she looked up to see the surgeon she guessed worked on Troy. "Ummm hi." Gabriella said reacting out her hand for the doctor to shake.

"Hi I'm Dr. Lawyer" He said shaking Gabriella's hand "I was working on Troy and I have something to tell you."

"Okayy please do tell" Gabriella said anixously.

"Well…" Dr. Lawyer said twiddling his fingers "Troy right now is in a deep coma, at this point there is really nothing we can do and only time will tell."

"Ummm" Gabriella said standing up slowly. "Whats the change of Troy living?"

"Right now the chance is 20%" Dr. Lawyer said walking away into the awaiting patients.

.::Six weeks Later\Present Time::.

And today that percent was still the same nothing has changed except and occasion brain wave supposidly. Gabriella really didn't know. All that Dr. Lawyer said was is that Troy could hear her, he said that's normal with most patients in Troy's condition. Within a matter of minutes Gabriella felt a hand on her shoulder to look up to see Chad standing by her side. "He's gunna be alright Gabs. He's my best friend and a stronge person."

"I hope so Chad" Gabriella said giving him a small sad smile

"Trust me" Chad said taking his hand of her shoulder and offering it to Gabriella to help her up "Now c'mon you've been her all day and Tay's making spagetti."

Gabriella took Chads hand and slowly got up. "Yumm I love spagetti." Gabriella said leaning down and giving Troy a peck on the nose "See you tomarrow, I love you" Gabriella said in Troy's ear and following Chad out the door to drive to Taylors and Chads where she was staying until the baby was born and Troy was okay.

.:: Two Weeks Later::.

It was now 10:30 at night and Gabriella was sitting on her bed in Taylor's and Chad's guest bedroom reading the last chapter of her pregnancy book . Slightly laughing as she felt her baby move around in her stomach but the groaned as she felt a sharp pain in her back followed by a damp wetting in her pants. _'Uh-oh' _Gabriella thought "TAYLOR!!!! CHAD!!!!!" Gabriella screamed in fear. Just then her two friends ran in her room…obvious not a sleep yet.

"What wrong Gabi?" Taylor asked worridly and slightly out of breath.

"The baby…he's coming!" Gabriella said hurridly grabbing her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Taylor said rushing to Gabriellas side. "Chad grab the keys and start the car." She yelled. Chad responded by nodding his head still in shock.

"Don't worry Gabs everythings going to be okay. Just breath in and out." Taylor said stroking Gabriella head.

"I know Tay" Gabriella said getting slowly out of breath. "I just want Troy" Her eyes suddenly wealing up with tears.

.::Three Hours Later::.

"Okay Gabriella" Dr. Shay said walking in the room. "Your ready"

"Okay" Gabriella said looking at Taylor nervously.

"I think I am gunna go check on Troy since where here" Chad said slowly walking out of the room. Gabriella just giggled and Taylor shook her head.

Dr. Shay sat at the end of Gabriella's hopital bed and lifted up her sheets "Okay Gabriella on the count of three I want you to give me a big push…1…2…3…push!" Gabriella held in her breath closed her eyes and pushed.

.::With Chad::.

Before walking into Troy's room Chad wandered around the hospital looking for some decent food until finally giving up and walking to Troys room to see a nurse walking out of that room with a folded up blanket sighing he walked into Troys room and stopping in his tracks. "Oh. My. God."

.::Thrity Minutes Later, With Gabriella and Taylor::.

"Okay Gabriella just one last push one big push and your baby will be in your arms" Dr. Lawyer encouraged Gabriella.

A very sweaty and tired Gabriella sighed and fell backwards onto her hospital bed "Tay I can't do this!"

"Yes you can Gabi…don't do this for youself, don't think about you, think about your baby…Troy's babys, think about Troy do this for TROY!!!" Gabriella just nodded took in a deep breath and on the count of three gave one last push until a loud cry of her son had filled the room. Minutes later he was placed in her arms cleaned and wrapped in a baby blue eyes. Gabriella immediately noticed Troy's features like his blue eyes in their sons and the same mouse brown hair showing hints of brown.

As the doctor dried her hands she asked Gabriella "Got any names?"

Gabriella looked down at her son and then the doctor and smiled "Yeah I do, Mathew Alexander Bolton"

"A very cute name" The doctor smiled writing down the name and sighed her signiture on the birth certificate. Just then Chad rushed in out of breath smiling when he saw the little bundle of joy in Gabriellas arms.

"Gabs whats the name?" He said breathing heavily walking towards her and Taylor.

"Mathew Alexander Bolton" Gabriella said caressing her sons cheek.

"That's what Troy wanted to name his son ever since I knew him" Chad said smiling and seeing Gabriella smile and mouthing 'I know' "But I have some news…about Troy."

Gabriella's face immediately dropped "What?!?! Tell me!"

"Well Troy…" Chad said nervously "He's awake!" He said watching Gabriella break out into smiles.

"When can I see him!" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Any moment…when I walked in the doctor was just checking on him to see how he was" Chad said jusst as Troy came in the room sitting in a wheel chair.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said smiling as he saw Gabriella handed Taylor what he was guessing was his son. He wheeled right next to Gabriella's bed and slowly and carefully got up seeing her eyes well up slightly with tears and engulfing her in a hug hearing her mumble I missed you and I love you only to have him return the same thing. Sitting down next to her he asked "Whats his name?" Troy said having Taylor hand him his son.

Gabriella touched their son's cheek and said "Mathew Alexander Bolton" All she saw was Troy smile.

Troy to touched their sons cheek and said "Its perfect…he's perfect…our son" Troy finished giving Gabriella a kiss on the lips for the first time in two months. Right there, surrounded by the people that mattered the most in that one hospital room. And right there on October 7th, 2009 everything for the Bolton family was once again back to normal and perfect just like is was before…except better.

**The End.**

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Just as much as I did writing it and hopefully I will have anther oneshot up soon I just hope you guys review. Please and Thank You :] **


End file.
